Démons
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Que pense Lucifer de ce qu'il a créé, les démons?


**Bonsoir encore une fois! Un nouvel OS sur ce que pense Lucifer des démons. Je trouve intéressant d'essayer d'entrer dans ses pensées pour voir s'il aime ou déteste ses créations! Le tout inspiré d'un commentaire sur une autre de mes fics! (j'avais presque oublié que Lucifer avait créé les démons en plus x)**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (encore?)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Vous savez, il y a deux catégories de démons. Les démons et les pas démons. Sachez que je n'accepte aucun des deux parce qu'ils ne sont que de la chair à canon. Tous des bons à rien dont je vais parler aujourd'hui en me mortifiant d'avoir créé de telles abominations. C'était juste pour énerver Michel au départ, et surtout pour le ralentir. A l'époque, il avait toutes les âmes qu'il voulait, mon ancienne maison pleine de chaleur s'en trouvait renforcée. J'ai donc décidé de stopper cette protection en créant des êtres idiots qui ne pensaient qu'au mal et à la vengeance. Je voulais avoir mon armée, une armée qui puisse ralentir mes frères et sœurs sans forcément les tuer.

Mais voilà, les créations finissent toujours par échapper au contrôle de leur maître. Il a fallu que ces crétins aux yeux noirs se mettent à tuer ma famille. J'ai souvent pu sentir la douleur parcourir le corps d'un frère tombant au sol, les ailes brûlés, d'une sœur qui devait supporter qu'un démon la souille. Je les déteste, tous ces sombres idiots anciennement humains. Ils osent assassiner ma famille, les violer, les blesser, les torturer, mais il n'y a que moi qui ais le droit de leur faire du mal !

Ce qui m'amène à vous confier mon projet : quand j'aurais enfin accompli l'Apocalypse, je tuerais toutes ces choses que je n'appellerais même pas des démons tellement ils n'y ressemblent pas. Ils sont trop cruels pour des démons. Ca me rappelle presque les Léviathans, vous savez, ces petites créatures à grosses dents que Michel devait combattre ? Bah je préfère vous dire que j'aime plus les Léviathans que les démons...

Commençons par les nommer.

Il y a d'abord les _**démons fidèles**_, ceux que jamais je ne tuerais car ils m'ont toujours accompagné. Citons ma belle Abbadon. C'était la première à me suivre, celle avec qui je me suis battu contre les humains. Nous n'étions qu'un frère et une sœur partageant le même avis sur ces mochetés d'humains, mais personne ne nous a écoutés. Abbadon a été la première à s'élever contre la voix de Père et de Michel, elle m'a suivi et je sais qu'elle va me ramener, même si je sais aussi qu'elle veut l'Enfer pour elle. Je sens que malgré cela, elle sera toujours fidèle à ma cause. Elle reprendra mon trône en mon absence, et me l'offrira comme cadeau de bienvenu sur Terre, à l'air libre.

Ensuite, il y a les _**démons tortionnaires**_, comme ce cher Alastair que j'admire légèrement pour faire autant de mal aux humains. Lui, il ne s'en prend pas aux anges. Il aimerait bien, mais il évite de le faire. Vous savez, il a conscience que je l'observe et que je lui briserais les os s'il osait toucher à une seule plume de ma famille. Je ne lui en veux pas trop d'avoir maltraité Castiel, cela dit. Ce petit là doit faire ses preuves, alors je laisse l'imbécile tortionnaire le faire souffrir un peu. Cela dit, il sait bien torturer, ce cher Alastair, même s'il manque quand même du sang et des hurlements...surtout, il préfère les vierges ! Idiot, complètement...

Après viennent les _**démons totalement idiots**_, tel cette chère Meg. Ah, ma petite Meg, si tu savais comme je me fiche de toi. Tu n'as pas à contester mes ordres, salope de démon, mais...parce que tu es une femme et que tu es idiote, je veux bien t'épargner encore un peu. Tu me seras utile de toute manière. Et puis les Winchester te craignent, alors je ne les priverais pas d'une abomination aussi forte que toi. Tu me feras plaisir en leur menant la vie dure et en leur arrachant ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux et avec de la chance, je te tuerais rapidement.

Parlons ensuite des _**démons crétins et incompétents**_, je parle bien sûr d'Azazel. Même pas fichu de me ramener un véhicule correctement...je ne lui ai pas demandé non plus une armée de gamins pas encore prêts ! Moi, ce que je veux pour arpenter cette terre polluée, c'est un jeune homme qui se laissera totalement faire, qui écoutera mes pensées. Je ne tiens pas à m'ennuyer seul dans mon corps ! Sam est parfait, mais pourquoi avoir mis tant de temps à me le ramener, ce gamin ?! Azazel, tu seras l'un des premiers sur ma liste à zigouiller.

Et enfin, parce qu'il le faut bien, il existe aussi des _**démons rivaux**_ que j'adore détester. Crowley, une petite pensée pour toi, sale vermine que je hais de toute ma Grâce froide qui a perdu son éclat. Tu as osé prendre mon trône, je vais te faire payer pour cela. Mais plus tard, parce que pour l'instant je vais observer tes avancées, et peut-être que si tu te débrouilles toujours aussi bien dans tes plans ridicules, je te laisserais survivre aux côtés de mes fidèles, mais je te torturerais quand même pour avoir fait un coup d'état et changer la décoration de l'Enfer !

Vous connaissez sans doute d'autres démons venant d'autres catégories, alors pour une fois, vermines de mortels que Père a créés en pensant qu'on allait s'amuser, je vous laisse parler en ma présence. Moi, Lucifer que vous connaissez sous le superbe sobriquet de « Le Diable » ou « Satan », vous laisse parler et me proposer vos idées de catégories de démons. Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de mes stupides créations, sont-elles si intéressantes à vos petits yeux d'humains ?


End file.
